mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Getter Robo Hien: The Earth Suicide
Gentosha Comics | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = | magazine = web comic MAGNA | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 2007-09 | last = 2008-12 | volumes = 3 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese manga created by Naoto Tsushima based on Ken Ishikawa's draft and notes after his death. It was a monthly serialized super robot manga continuing the Getter Robo mythos by way of the titular Getter Robo Hien. A total of 15 chapters were published the 28th of every month in Magna, a low-resolution free webcomic, only to be printed in higher quality in ''tankōbon volumes collecting five chapters each. (Note: the official Japanese title uses Robot, with T, as seen in the logo of the series.) Plot Taking place after Getter Robo Go and before Getter āḥ and Getter Robo Armageddon, The series features an older Hayato, one of the original pilots of Getter Robo, who leads a new team of 3 youngsters who pilot a new machine: Getter Robo Hien. Together, they face an army of plant monsters led by evil Professor Jacov. Jacov seeks to eradicate all human life, because he believes plants are the rightful heirs to the Earth due to the fact that getter rays influenced their evolution long before humans even existed. Characters Saotome Research Institute * :The Head of the Saotome Institute and ex-pilot of Getter. He currently manages the institute after Prof. Saotome's disappearance. Getter Team * : Pilot of Getter Hien 1, he's the survivor of D city when his father and the friend were killed from the mysterious plant attacks. It excels in mechanic's manipulation, and it has the ability to turn parts of its body willingly into firearm-like weapons. The one's first campaign was decorated with mastering the control method of the first machine taken for the first time only by looking over the manual data for a short time, and subjugating father's enmity. He was then trained for a week and permanently became the main member of the Getter team. * : Pilot of Getter Hien 2, the Jakofu killed her parents. Her white hair is from the shock of losing her parents at such a young age. They died right before her very eyes. * : Pilot of Getter Hien 3. American Army * : Excalibur's Main Pilot. Enemies * : A mad scientist focused on world conquest.he seems to know when his creatures are killed. * : Professor Jacov's son. Mechanics Getter Robo Hien Getter 1 *'Attacks' **'Getter Tomahawk': A gigantic twin-bladed axe, and Getter-1's main melee weapon. **'Plasma Nova': A giant plasma beam from the twin cannons inside Getter-1's shoulders. Getter 2 *'Attacks' **'Getter Drill' Getter 3 *'Attacks' **'Napalm Rain': Getter-3 launches an endless flurry of missiles launched from his arms, fingers, and many other spots. ** : Old Getter Robo Excalibur is a Super Robot from the United States. It has an aerodynamic form and a humanoid form. Humanoid form *'Attacks' **'Justice': the Statue of Liberty changes form and becomes a giant beam cannon wielded by Excalibur. **'Maximum Thunder': Aerodynamic form Excalibur II is a Super Robot from the United States. It has an aerodynamic form and a humanoid form. Humanoid form *'Attacks' **'Cross Judgement': Aerodynamic form References External links * Gentosha Comics * Magna, Gentosha's Webcomic which publishes Hien Category:Manga series Category:Getter Robo ja:ゲッターロボ飛焔 〜THE EARTH SUICIDE〜